Xeno Broly
Xeno Broly (ブロリー ：ゼノ, Burorī: Zeno; literally meaning "Broli: Xeno"), known as "Dark Broly" (ブロリーダーク, Burorī Dāku; literally meaning "Broli Dark") after being corrupted, is both a fictional character and antagonist from the Dragon Naruto series created by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. He is an incarnation of Prime Broly from a world separate to the main timeline. He was born with a power greater than most elite adult Saiyans, and is mentally unsettled as an adult due to the crying of the infant Xeno Goku in the incubator next to him when they were born, traumatic events during his childhood (including nearly being executed as well as Xeno Frieza's genocide) and also in part due to his extreme power. He eventually becomes the "Legendary Super Saiyan" told of in legends, with his destructive tendencies only being quelled by a special controlling device created by scientists for his father, Xeno Paragus. After Xeno Paragus lures Xeno Vegeta, Goku, and the other Time Patrollers to another planet, Xeno Broly recalls Xeno Goku and goes into a rage, destroying the control device and becoming the unstoppable Legendary Super Saiyan. He effortlessly pummels most of the patrollers like: Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, Xeno Gohan, Xeno Goten, and Xeno Trunks as well as Xeno Piccolo, Xeno Pan, and Xeno Krillin, before taking revenge on his father. He is eventually defeated and presumably killed by Xeno Gogeta, Xeno Gotenks, and Xeno Pan by their combined Kamehameha attack after being blasted through the another planet's sun, but somehow survives this somehow. However, He and his father were captured and was made to work for the Dark Empire. "A monster, you say? No, I am a demon!" :—Xeno Broly. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Johnny Bosch (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Thierry Redler (French), Not Known (Galician), Gerrit Schmidt-Foss (German), Not Known (Greek), Shay Zornitzer (Hebrew), Rajesh Kava (Hindi), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Mario Bombardieri (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Romeu Vala (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Ricardo Brust (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Dado Monteiro (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Ricardo Brust (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Like all full-blooded Saiyans, Xeno Broly is a light-skinned Saiyan with dark eyes and black spiky hair reaching his mid-back with short bangs framing his forehead. While retaining the same general concept, Broly's appearance differs from his prime counterpart. The Young Past Days When he was a kid, he wore a black one-strap tunic with gray pants and brown boots, alongside a rope belt and bracelets. Also as a child, he lets his tail hang out but as an adult, it was removed by Paragus. Grown Adult As an adult, Broly is towering man with a lean but well-built frame. His facial expression, even before wearing the crown, had a melancholic demeanor to it. He is shirtless while wearing white pants with a red sash draped around his waist and secured by a yellow belt with a blue gem-center. He also wears similar yellow boots with a blue gem at the top the front. It is implied that the outfit was made of a similar material to the Battle Armor, regardless of what size-increasing transformation he used, his clothing always remained intact and grew in size with him. To better control Xeno Broly and his power as his mental-instability continued to grow, Xeno Paragus placed a crown on Xeno Broly's forehead, along with wristbands and a necklace with a flat plate over the chest, each which are golden with a blue gem. Xeno Broly also wore golden bands over his biceps. After breaking free from Xeno Paragas' control, Xeno Broly's crown and armbands were destroyed. Dark Broly After Broly's defeat against Goku, he obtained scorch marks across his chest. Along with this, Broly is also wearing the Time Breaker Mask and is infused with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball. Dark Broly is later on ever shown in his Super Saiyan 4 state. His outfit is identical to his old clothes' attire, with only the colors changed. His wristbands and boots are black, along with his sash. Along with this change, he wears dark teal pants. His skin takes on a darker tone, more brown in color than normal and with glowing red eyes. * Hair Color: Jet Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 230 cm (7'7"; Base form), 274 cm (9'0"; Legendary Super Saiyan) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Xeno Paragus (father) * Kale (6th Universe counterpart) * Prime Broly (Prime counterpart) Neutral Rivals Enemies * King Vegeta III Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Chakra Ki and Physical Prowess Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - Like almost most of the Dragon Naruto characters, Xeno Broly is also able to fly through the use of his chakra ki. * Chakra Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * ''Chakra Ki'' Sense - The ability that allows the user to sense chakra ki and power levels. * Saiyan Power - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in raw might and general performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. The Saiyan ability to grow stronger as a Saiyan fights and grow stronger after recovering from a near fatal injury. * Regeneration/Healing Factor – Xeno Broly is shown to have an enhanced healing factor compared to normal Saiyans. As a baby he quickly healed from being stabbed through the stomach, after "exploding" from energy at the end of his first appearance he managed to heal his own wounds quickly, and after having his heart and the rest of his body explode when he was forced into the sun at the end of his second appearance, he managed to regenerate and gain Saiyan Power, attaining a Super Saiyan 3 form. * Bloody Smash – First, Xeno Broly kicks the opponent up into the air, where he grabs their head and throws them down to the ground. Then, he smashes the opponent's head into the ground and stomps on their back deeper into the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Bone Crusher – The user's arms are wrapped around the opponent, with the opponent's arms sometimes pinned to the their body. The user's hands are locked around the opponent, who is held tightly to the user's chest. * Powered Shell – A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. * Eraser Cannon – First, Xeno Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. In some cases, he also fires it from his chest. ** Double Eraser Cannon - First, Xeno Broly charges two Eraser Cannons, one in each of his hands. Then, he swings his hands forward as he fires the energy spheres one by one at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. It is also implied in a flashback that this attack was potent enough to completely obliterate a planet. ** Trap Shooter - The user draws their right hand back and charges a green or yellow energy sphere. Then, they wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements, inflicting considerable damage. ** Eraser Shot Volley – First, Xeno Broly bends over slightly and charges an Eraser Cannon in his right hand. Then, he fires the attack and follows up by firing a barrage of Eraser Cannons from both hands at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. ** Blaster Meteor – First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. ** Eraser Blow – Xeno Broly flies past the opponent with an Eraser Cannon in his hand that he brings near the opponent's stomach. He then throws his hand with the Eraser Cannon forward and, at point blank range, blasts the opponent away. The screen turns dark after the attack for dramatic effect. ** Omega Blaster – Xeno Broly launches a lime green energy sphere that changes into an enormous energy bomb of devastating power, while saying "Struggle all you want, in the end you still die!" Not only can he control the size of this attack, but he can also power it up by launching chakra ki blasts into it to push it forward, making it even more powerful and destructive enough to destroy the whole planet. However, this also gives indication to the technique's weakness. Without a steady supply of chakra ki blasts, the Omega Blaster will shrink and weaken in power. *** Gigantic Eraser - A powered down variant of the Omega Blaster. ** Planet Geyser – When the energy blast hits the ground, it explodes and creates a giant geyser-like blast of energy that blasts the opponent up in the air, inflicting massive damage and capable of causing massive collateral damage to the surrounding area. * Lariat – Xeno Broly proceeds to rush at the enemy at high speed and then grab his opponent by the neck just as they turn around, slamming him/her into a wall with enough force to leave a massive crater upon impact. He then continues forcing the opponent through the crater and simultaneously strangling them, before eventually releasing them and letting them fall to the ground upon the enemy losing consciousness. * Kakarot! – Xeno Broly becomes enraged by his memories of Xeno Goku and with that rage, his strength rises. * Gigantic Slam – Xeno Broly charges a green energy shield around his body. Then, he jumps up into the air and drops down to punch the opponent away onto the ground, inflicting considerable damage. * Gigantic Spike – Xeno Broly grabs the opponent's head and flies down to the ground as he drives the opponent head-first into the ground or a wall, resulting in an earthquake and inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Gigantic Buster – Xeno Broly shouts "Get out!" as he charges at the opponent and uppercuts them away up into the air. Then, he flies up into the air and lands on the ground, where he headbutts the falling opponent before roundhouse kicking them onto the ground. Finally, Xeno Broly runs at the reeling opponent and kicks them up into the air before blasting them away into the ground with an Gigantic Eraser, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Gigantic Press – He rushes at his foes with considerable force, using his own body (with a yellow aura around) as a weapon, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Seismic Power – After transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan, Xeno Broly powers up to such a degree that his screams and laughter cause an earthquake as well as a thunderstorm to appear. * Super Explosive Wave – The user stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe comes in contact with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Explosive Wave. It can also be used for defense and offense at the very same time. It also appeared in the anime and some other video games with similar effects. The larger the user is or the more chakra ki they have, the wider and more enhanced it will become. * Revenge Demon – First, Xeno Broly attacks the opponent with a punch to their face. Then, he punches the opponent's face again, grabs them by their neck and throws them down into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. ** Dashing Punch – Upon assuming a semi-crucified pose while levitating, also utilizing either an aura or his energy shield, Xeno Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. When in Legendary Super Saiyan Form, he simply rushes at the opponent and proceeds to punch him. ** Gigantic Throw – Xeno Broly grabs his opponent and vertically throws them down into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Telekinesis – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. * Torture Hold – Xeno Broly grabs his opponent, then places them atop his head with each hand grabbing his opponent's head and legs, respectively. He then constantly bends the opponent's body over his head until they presumably either give up or die. * Wild Sense – The user dodges an attack by moving swiftly and counter-attacks the opponent with a punch or a kick sending them down to the ground or into the air. * Gigantic Hammer – First, Xeno Broly strikes the opponent down with a massive clothesline. Then, he grabs the opponent by their shoulders and picks them up to vertical kick them up into the air. Next, he teleports in front of the opponent as he grabs them by their head and flies down to smash them across the ground. Finally, Xeno Broly picks up the opponent by their head, and uppercuts them in the stomach, knocking them away up into the air, inflicting a huge amount of damage. ** Grab - The first part of Xeno Broly's Gigantic Hammer. It is Xeno Broly's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Planet Crusher – In Dragon Naruto Super Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Xeno Broly in his God Xeno Broly form is shown using this attack, but is defeated by God Fusion Xeno Goku's God Kamehameha before launching it. * Hovercraft Punch – Xeno Broly rushes at the opponent, and punches them with a great amount of brute force. Used in Dragon Naruto Super Z: Taiketsu. * Full Power Energy Wave – A green, fully-powered energy wave used in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * High Speed Rush – Used as a Legendary Super Saiyan in Dragon Naruto Super Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. * Delta Combination – A rush attack used in his base form in Dragon Naruto Super Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * Saiyan Soul – One of Xeno Broly's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly boosts his power for a short amount of time. * Tornado creation – As shown in the opening of Dragon Naruto Super Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Xeno Broly and Xeno Janemba charging their energy together causes a massive tornado to appear. * Explosive Wave – One of Xeno Broly's Blast 1 in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Heavy Finish - Used as a Legendary Super Saiyan against Super Saiyan Xeno Goku late during in their battle in Dragon Naruto Super Z: Burst Limit. * Gigantic Omega – A yellowish green energy wave that is Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Broly's ultimate attack in Dragon Naruto Heroes. ** Full Charge Gigantic Omega – A more powerful version of the Gigantic Omega used by King of Destruction Xeno Broly. * Gigantic Destruction – Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Broly's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Naruto Heroes. * Super Gigantic Cannon – A Mouth Energy Wave version of the Eraser Cannon. It is the ultimate attack of Golden Great Ape Xeno Broly in Dragon Naruto Heroes. * Gigantic Genocide (ギガンティックジェノサイド) - The ultimate attack of Xeno Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full Power form in Dragon Naruto Heroes. * Ultra Spirit Sphere – A special ability used by Xeno Broly (in his Legendary Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan 3 forms) in Dragon Naruto Heroes. It puts Xeno Broly into sparking mode and quadruples his power. * Mind Break – A Card Action Ability utilizable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Xeno Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery. * Gigantic Lariat – A technique that allows Xeno Broly to ensnare multiple opponents at once and have them at his mercy. Used in Dragon Naruto: Zenkai Battle. * Baked Sphere – A dark explosive wave utilized by Villainous Mode Xeno Broly in Dragon Naruto Xenoverse. * Body Change Block - Nullifies Body Change. One of Great Ape Xeno Broly's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Mad Warrior - Lower HP = Stronger Melee Ki. One of Great Ape Xeno Broly's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusion. * Super Tough - Greatly slows timeline reversal. One of Great Ape Xeno Broly's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Beast Cannon - An energy wave Great Ape Xeno Broly fires from his mouth. One of Great Ape Xeno Broly's Special Moves in Dragon Naruto Fusions. * Dark Blast Stinger – Dark Broly's Super Attack in Dragon Naruto Heroes. * Dark Blaster Meteor – Unmasked Dark Broly Super Attack in Universe Mission 10. * Demon Power - Dark Broly was forcefully given demon power, with this power changing him completely into a mindless berserker. Feats Strength level * Can blow up planets with a single Ki attack. * Strong enough to take on several Super Saiyans at once. * Destroyed the entirety of South Galaxy. Speed * Was able to dodge punches and kicks from Xeno Piccolo and a Super Saiyan Xeno Goku at the same time. Durability * It took three Kamehamehas (from Xeno Gogeta, Xeno Gotenks, and Xeno Pan) combined pushing him back into the sun to kill him off, except, in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, where he survived and gained a Super Saiyan 3 form in the process. Skill * Able to hold his own against the Time Patrollers at once easily. Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Great Ape :Main article: Great Ape Xeno Broly has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves from the full moon or a Power Ball. Differently from the usual, Xeno Broly's fur is green rather than gold, he also possesses his Legendary Super Saiyan hair. In this form he is referred to as "Great Ape Xeno Broly" (大猿ブロリー ：ゼノ, Ōzaru Burorī: Zeno; literally meaning "Great Monkey Broli: Xeno") in the cards and in the in-game. Broly makes his debut in this form in the seventh mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM7), but then he becomes a playable character in the eighth mission (JM8). Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan, A-type and C-type In several flashbacks, Xeno Broly is shown using his ordinary uncontrolled Super Saiyan form. Due to the lighting, the hair at times appeared pink or purple - that form is called Super Saiyan (A type). Due to the mind control crown forced upon him by his father Xeno Paragus, Xeno Broly possess a weakened state of Super Saiyan. It was also heavily implied that this was the form Xeno Broly was in when he significantly damaged Shamo and presumably the rest of the South Area upon being adorned with the crown at Xeno Paragus' command. During Xeno Broly's first psychotic outburst wherein he pursues Xeno Goku, he transforms into a Super Saiyan, although his appearance in the form differs as a result of his crown restraint. In this mind-controlled Super Saiyan form, Xeno Broly's muscles swell slightly, his hair assumes a neon blue hue with purple tint (completely purple if in a dark environment, such as his first fight with Xeno Goku), and his skin pigment is dulled, additionally, he does not gain as much power as he would in his true Super Saiyan form. This form is referred to as Super Saiyan (C type). Despite his power being suppressed Xeno Broly is still exceptionally powerful, able to take both a kick directly to his neck followed by a powerful energy blast to Xeno Broly's back from Super Saiyan Second Grade Xeno Vegeta, both of which have no effect whatsoever. In addition, during his fight with Xeno Goku, his power also gradually increased in this state in a more dramatic manner (although not to the same extent as his Legendary Super Saiyan form), such being demonstrated when, prior to his being knocked into a lake, Xeno Goku kicked him hard enough to have Xeno Broly reel backwards, yet later when Xeno Goku managed to kick Xeno Broly in self-defense and later when punching him in the face, Xeno Broly was completely unaffected save for slightly bloodying his mouth in the former instance. During the battles of New Planet Vegeta, just before transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan, Xeno Broly becomes a green haired Super Saiyan (C type). On Earth, Xeno Broly's regular golden haired Super Saiyan transformation makes its full onscreen debut. Also, from what is shown of Xeno Broly's regular Super Saiyan form, he is strong enough to take down Xeno Goten and Xeno Trunks as Super Saiyans without much effort, as evidenced by how easily he knocks Xeno Goten and Xeno Trunks out of their Super Saiyan forms at one point in the battle. However, when seeing Xeno Gohan transform into a Super Saiyan 2, he reacts with shock and promptly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, implying that his regular Super Saiyan form was no match to Xeno Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form. Legendary Super Saiyan :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan Xeno Broly awakened this form as a result of Xeno Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta. As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's strength and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super Saiyan shown previously. Xeno Broly's height and muscle mass also increase by a great amount after transforming; the former reaching 9'0" (274cm) in height. His power level also rises on several occasions found throughout the film, though whether this is caused by the form or if it is simply Xeno Broly increasing his power level is up to debate. Additionally, the irises and pupils in his eyes disappear, and his hair changes to a light-green color. In addition, although it has superficial similarities to the Ultra or Third Grade Super Sayian forms, it also possessed tremendous speed, with the Daizenshuu 6 even stating that his speed in this form was "Ultra-First Class", which was demonstrated with his effortlessly dodging rapid attacks from a combined front of both Xeno Goku and Xeno Piccolo at one point, as well as a clothesline maneuver he performed on Xeno Goku late in their battle. This form is alternatively called Super Saiyan (B type) or Super Saiyan (Final Form). This form is also one that it is genetically unique to Xeno Broly (and his clone Bio-Broly) due to being a birth-given power. Since the power level in this form is so vast, Xeno Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching, such as a point-blank Kamehameha from Xeno Goku. Xeno Broly showcases his strength in this form by destroying Planet Shamo with a single energy sphere. The form's effectiveness is shown in full force as he fought the Time Patrollers all at the same time while remaining in control of the whole fight, with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. It was not until the combined efforts of Xeno Gogeta, Xeno Gotenks, and Xeno Pan that Broly is beaten for the first time in this form. Legendary Super Saiyan 2 :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Xeno Broly is capable of using a final form version of the Super Saiyan 2 form in Dragon Naruto Kai: Miracle Battle Card, which is shown to be its own evolutionary version of the standard form, though it remains berserk unlike Kale's version. The form's appearance looks similar to a Legendary Super Saiyan except his hair gets slightly sharper. Legendary Super Saiyan 3 :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Broly achieves the Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form in the Raging Blast series, Dragon Naruto Super Z: Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Naruto Heroes. The look of this form is much like Xeno Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form. He has great muscle mass, eyes which lack pupils and a greenish hair color (dark green in Raging Blast 2). Xeno Broly's form is referred to as Legendary Super Saiyan 3 in one of the early trailers for Raging Blast, in which Xeno Goku exclaims "Densetsu Supa Saiya-jin Suri!" (which translates to "Legendary Super Saiyan 3!"). However, he is simply referred to as "Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Broly" within the game and future appearances until the future release of Dragon Naruto Fusions (which explicitly refers to him as Legendary Super Saiyan 3). In the Raging Blast series, Xeno Broly as a Super Saiyan 3 is a separate character from Xeno Broly with his movie transformations. He makes his debut using this form in the eighth mission of the original series (before GM series). Legendary Super Saiyan 4 :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Broly is able to transform into the Super Saiyan 4 transformation in Dragon Naruto Heroes, he debuts in this form in the seventh mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM7). As shown in the JM7 trailer, Xeno Broly finally achieves this form with help from Black Smoke Shenron. Xeno Broly uses this form throughout almost his entire appearance in Victory Mission in order to defeat the Dragon Naruto heroes team and also kills several of the Shadow Dragons. In Dragon Naruto Heroes: Victory Mission, Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Broly's appearance is always accompanied by a storm of lightning and rain. As Dark Broly appears to be in his Legendary Super Saiyan 4 form as well, retaining the state even whilst unconscious. Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full Power :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Xeno Broly reappears as a Super Saiyan 4 Full Power during the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga. After leaving Hell, he apparently kills the leaders of the Time Breakers, then immediately fights the heroes but is defeated once more. The scar on his chest is a result of his childhood injury and in this state his veins are much more prominent, which represents how he is stronger and angrier than before. Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Xeno Broly makes his debut in the fifth mission of the God Mission series (GDM5) as an enemy and his card appears as a Secret card in GDM6. Villainous Mode :Main article: Villainous Mode Xeno Broly is fully taken control of and powered up by Demigra in in a Parallel Quest mission. The Villainous Mode state also appears as an unlockable playable form in Dragon Naruto Xenoverse. Supervillain :Main article: Supervillain In Dragon Naruto Xenoverse 2, thanks to Towa, Xeno Broly gains the ability to shave off life and undergo the Supervillain transformation. He can also access the imperfect version of the Supervillain state (which lacks the changes in skin tone and glowing Time Breaker symbol) in story mission "Out of My Way! - Life or Death Battle" and Parallel Quest 47: "Daddy! Don't Die!". He later transforms into his complete Supervillain form when he is sent to interfere in the battle between Ultimate Gohan and Super Buu, and it is said that this form and his recent Saiyan Power (as it is by Chronoa and Xeno Elder Kai his surviving his previous defeat caused his power to increase) boost increases Xeno Broly's power so much, that the combined might of Supervillain Xeno Broly and Super Buu would be too much for even Ultimate Gohan to handle on his own. Destruction King :Main article: Destruction King The Destruction King Xeno Broly (破壊王ブロリー ：ゼノ, Hakaiō Burorī: Zeno) as a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). Destruction King Xeno Broly as a Legendary Super Saiyan debuts in the seventh mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM7), although he is not a playable character so far. God Xeno Broly :Main article: God Xeno Broly In Dragon Naruto Super Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai, Xeno Broly appears as "God Broly" and with his new godly form faces off against Super Saiyan Blue Xeno Goku but is ultimately defeated by God Fusion Goku. Fused with Dark Dragon Ball :Main article: Dark Dragon Ball Dark Broly was fused with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball, he briefly appears in this state chained up in Mechikabura's castle, prior to receiving a Time Breaker mask. Masked :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan 4, Dark Dragon Ball Time Breaker mind control Dark Broly in his Super Saiyan 4 form fuses with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball, and is then given a Time Breaker mask. Weaknesses * Irrationality: The more powerful Xeno Broly becomes, the more irrational and savage he becomes, making him much more dangerous, but at the same time making him less controllable and even giving him disregards for his own safety. Equipment * Xeno Broly's Ring - A device used by Xeno Paragus to mentally control Xeno Broly. Xeno Paragus wore the ring on his right hand, while Xeno Broly wore the associated "crown" on his forehead. It was destroyed by Xeno Broly when he transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form during his confrontation with Xeno Goku. * Time Breaker Mask - Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Xeno Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan and one of the most dangerous fighters in the universe. Born with a power level of a whopping 10,000, Xeno Broly was condemned to be executed alongside his father Xeno Paragus by Xeno King Vegeta out of jealousy of Xeno Broly's latent abilities. However, he survived Planet Vegeta's destruction at the hands of Xeno Frieza and proceeded to cause chaos everywhere he went in his hunt for Kakarot, the Saiyan whose constant crying in the nursery drove him to insanity (and most likely caused sleep deprivation). As Xeno Broly grew he became more and more unstable, to the point where his father used a control device in the form of jewelry to attempt and restrain his power and rage. Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' Xenoverse/Heroes Battles Canon Non-Canon * Dark Broly vs. Towa (Demon God) and Xeno Paragus * Dark Broly vs. Xeno Goku, Towa (Demon God) and Xeno Paragus * Dark Broly vs. Mira (Towa Absorbed) vs. Xeno Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 4) Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * Xeno Broly's name is a pun on the literal vegetable "Broccoli" (ブロッコリー, burokkorī). External links * Broly Wikipedia * Xeno Broly Dragon Ball Wiki * Xeno Broly Dragon Ball Universe Wiki * Xeno Broly Dragon Ball FighterZ Wiki * Xeno Broly Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * Speaking about this Broly in his blog, Noppo no Zakkan, Takao Koyama, the screenwriter for the first thirteen Dragon Naruto films and the series organizer for the Dragon Naruto anime, commented that Xeno Broly was a "pushover" compared to Beerus. Despite this, he found Xeno Broly to be a "scarier" villain. Ironically, the main timeline incarnation of Broly was later stated to be stronger than a God of Destruction such as Beerus. Category:Dragon Naruto Characters